ryunosuke naruhodo the adventure of the sequel
by barrylawn
Summary: ryunosuke and sherlock holmes must investigate this sequel and figure out why its not localized, CAN THEY DO IT?


DYE THEGATE SILVER

THE ADVENTURE OF THE SEQUEL

BY BARRYLAWN

one day sherlock homes was at holme playing teh violin for his friends ryunosuke naruhodo and iris watson

"hey narudy" said iris "did u heer about the sequel"

"o yea" said ryunosuke "cant w8 to play it"

"well its not comin to england so"

"WHAT" shouted ryu getting out of his seat "thers only ONE thing we can do..!"

ryu and sherlock pakcked up their suitcases and boated to japan and they arived just in time to see capcom release the game and put it on the shelf

"alright homes the plan is you arrest capcom and i find the truth in court"

"my ace deductions say... that this will work!" said holmes

"great lets do it"

so holmes waited outside japanish gamestop and waited for capcom to leave

and he left

"HOLD IT SUH" shouted holmsy and he ran to capcom

===JOHNT REASONING===

-capcoms crime-

"now tehn suh it is cleear that u are in the middle of something bad"

"AH" said capcom and he looked to shelf

"yes... this has somethin to do with your crime doesnt it... THIS EMPTY space on the shelf. you clearly stole it"

"OBJECTION" shouted ryunosuke and he sapped his finger to spotlight the DGS2 game "you are not localizing DGS or DGS2, tat is a CRIME!"

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAGH" screamed capcom and he got arrested

"dont worry ill defend you" said ryu

===AT THE TRIAL===

"court is in session" said japanish judge

"im ready" said ryu

"prosecutor weinen peiin is also ready" said pein

"wtf" said ryu "why are u using shitty dowolf name"

"becaus i cant remember wat my normal name is and come on my dowolfname is like the only good one so im using it" said peen

"uhh watever" said ryu "now im here to defend capcom"

"LOL no" said peiin "he was released, hes on parole, teh real defendant is SUSATO...,...,...,...,... SOMETHING"

"WHAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAT" shouted ryu

"well dis is bad" said holmes

"i call my witness to the stand"

===WITNESS TESTIMONY===

"i saw susato steal capcoms game from the shop, so they couldnt localize it becaus they didnt have it any more"

"OBJECTION" shouted ryu "they have MILLIONS OF COPYS, HOW COULD TAT HAVE FUCKE THEM?"

"NOOOOOOOOOOOO" screamed peiin "dammit i call capcom to explaine!"

capcom came

===WITNESS TESTIMONY

"it was stole by susato"

"OBJECTION" shoute ryu "her fingerprints arent on the copy"

"WHAT" shouted capcom "BUT IT REALLY WAS HER"

"capcom u r better tan this, STOP TRYIN TO FRAME DIS GRIL AND CONFESS TO UR CRIME"

"nOOOOO" shouted capcom and he ran to the defendant lobby

"uhhh courts in recess" said judge

ryu ran to the defendants lobby and capcom was there

"what happene" said ryu

"its elementary" said holmes lol forgot he was here "if he admits dat he is responsible he will have to release the game to west and if he does that he will be murdered by the sender of this letter"

he gave ryunosuke a letter

"dear capcom

your games are shit if you releese DGS to the west i will murder u and ur family

sencerely: End Yourself" said letter

"so said ryunsokue "this guy is responsible"

"ya" said holmes "dont worry tho, ill be with you at defense bench, we take this guy down, becaus ive already solved tis puzzling mystery"

"ok thanks homes"

BACK AT TRIAL

"courts back in session" said judge

"witness stop crying and testify" said peiin

"FINE ILL TESTIFY"

===WITNESS TESTIMONY===

"i cant talk but i cant tell you why" said capcom

"OBJECTION" shouted ryunosuke "this letter is WHY, END YOURSELF IS BLAKMAILING YOU"

"NOOOO" shotued capcom "U FULE, IM DOOMED NOW"

"do not worry mr com" said holmes "the killer will be brought to justice today, wont he ryu"

"yes!" said ryu "the defense accuses the witness from earlier, HE IS END YOURSELF, BECAUSE HE WAS HAPPY WHEN HE SAID IT WASNT COMING TO AMERICA"

"not convinced" said judge

"also he never stated his name"

"OOOOOOOOOOOOO FUCK! BAILIFF GET THAT MAN BACK EHRE"

the bailiff brought him back and he glared at holmes

===ALLEGRO TESTIMONY===

"why would i not want DGS to go abroad"

"OBJECTION" shouted ryunosuke "because your rasist japanish, YOU HATE AMERICA AND BRITAIN, DATS WHY U KEEP GLARING AT THE BRITAN MAN BESIDE ME"

holmes shook his head "and this ryu is why i came with u, i knew the gay would glare at me for englishness"

"BUT" shouted the witness as sweat dripped down his face "YU CANT PROVE IT WAS ME"

"YEA WE CAN, ALL WE HAVE TO DO IS COMPARE YOUR HANDWRITING"

"nOOOOOOOOOOOOO" screaemd him "I DID IT! IM SORRY! I AM END YOURSELF! END MEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE"

he fell to the ground deid

"woa wat a turnabout" said judge

"no stupid turnabout bad turnabout KYS TURNABOUT" screamed peiin but the ghost of asogi came down and cut more of his hair off

"i declare capcom NOT GUILTY" siad judge

===AFTER THE TRIAL===

"thank you mr naruhodo and mr holmes" said capcom

"it was no problem" said holmes

"cant wait for DGS to come to west" said naruhodo

"um actually we werent gonna localize it anyway"

"WAT!" shouted ryu

" **OBJECTION!** "

the end


End file.
